Hope Mikaelson (VCM's Lore)
This article, Hope Mikaelson, is the sole property of VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. Hope Nikolina RebekahThe Kindness of Stranger' Mikaelson' is a main character on Legacies, a former major recurring character on The Originals before being promoted to a main character in the fifth season, and a former major recurring character on The Vampire Diaries. Hope is the tribrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Viviana Labonair. She is the granddaughter of Ansel Alden, Esther Mikaelson, Remus Labonair, and Arielle Hastings, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She is the half-niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik, Hayley, Edward and Charles; as well as the grand-niece of Dahlia, Romulus, and Adolpha. She is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. She is the younger half sister of Edmond; the twin sister of Grace Mikaelson, the older sister of Remus and Merabella Mikaelson, and the adoptive sister of Marcel Gerard via her father. Due to his marriage to Viviana, Alexander Leroux was her step-father for almost a year, until he was killed by Tristan de Martel. She was named Hope by her father, who took inspiration from his half-brother Elijah's words about his newborn child being their family's hope. Her first middle name is Nikolina — the Bulgarian feminine form of "Nicholas" which Niklaus is the Swiss German form of — which was picked out by her mother in honor of her father. Her second middle name — Rebekah — was picked out by her father in honor of her aunt Rebekah who is also her mothers best friend. She takes the surname Mikaelson, from her father's side of the family. Hope was conceived in The Vampire Diaries season four episode She's Come Undone, and it was revealed that Viviana was pregnant in the premier episode The Originals. She was then born in The Originals season one episode From a Cradle to a Grave. As a result of her nearly-unique heritage, she is the world's first vampire-werewolf-witch hybrid. She inherited the werewolf and witch gene from both of her parents, while her vampire legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Redfern and Labonair lineage, Hope is witch and werewolf royalty. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope and Grace were sent away to be raised by Rebekah and Edward, in order to protect her from her father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia; as well as her mother's enemies: the New Orleans witches. Her death was faked to protect her. However, in season two's The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther had found Rebekah and Edward whilst they are with Hope and Grace at the park, this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Hope, Grace, and Remus are living with Viviana and Alexander (stepfather by marriage as well as a high-ranking member of the New Orleans Witches, who are now allies), and by the end of the third season; she is living with Viviana and her siblings on the road and eventually in Mystic Falls, Virginia. By the fourth season; she lives with Viviana, her siblings, and the Mikaelson Family at the Abattoir. After having The Hollow's spirit separated into four members of her family; she, her siblings, and Viviana leave for Mystic Falls. She becomes a student at the boarding school and as time goes by, she becomes determined to see her father again, despite the consequences that could ensue. Hope is a member of the Mikaelson Family, the Labonair Family, the Leroux Family, and the Alden Family. Hope is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as the ruling witch coven of all witch coven, the [[Eternity Coven|'Eternity Coven']], in which Hope descends from one of the two main branches of witches in the [[Redfern Family (VCM's Lore)|'Redfern Family']], which descended from Hecate, The Witch-Queen's second direct revered and royal bloodline. She is also a member of the [[Gyldenløve Family|'Gyldenløve Family']], a bloodline of powerful witches, and is one of the only four children to be fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In She's Come Undone, Niklaus Mikaelson and Viviana Labonair slept together and conceived twins. In The Originals, the witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that Viviana was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' twins. She revealed that the babies are one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope and Grace was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the babies and Viviana. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Viviana and their children as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Viviana and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs heirs." Throughout The Originals Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes these children will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel Gerard already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of two hybrid babies. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the babies. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Throughput Legacies Season One Season Two Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Viviana Labonair Niklaus Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson : "I know I have to give them back to Viviana when the time is right." : — Rebekah to Elijah about Hope and Grace Rebekah left town before Hope and Grace's birth but soon returned when Klaus asked her to protect his daughters. Klaus told Rebekah that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughters. Rebekah left New Orleans with Hope and became her guardian alongside Viviana's brother Edward; she often told Hope and Grace stories of their birth and how their parents sent them away to be safe. Rebekah, Hope, and Grace returned to New Orleans after Esther found them. Edward Labonair Josie Saltzman Landon Kirby Other Relationships * Klaus, Viviana, and Hope (Father/Mother/Daughter/Allies) * Hope and Grace (Sisters/Allies) * Remus and Hope (Sister and Brother/Allies) * Hope and Merabella (Sisters/Allies) * Hope and Alexander (Step-Daughter and Step-Father/Former Allies) * Kol and Hope (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Freya and Hope (Aunt and Niece/Close Bond/Allies) * Finn and Hope (Uncle and Niece/Former Enemies) * Hope and Camille (Former Guardian and Ward/Former Allies) * Hope and Marcel (Adoptive Sister and Brother/Close Friends/Allies) * Dahlia and Hope (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Former Enemies) * Hope and Henry (Friends/Former Classmates/Former Allies) * Hope and Roman (Former Friends/Former Classmates/Ex-Boyfriend) * Hope and Lizzie (Friends/Former Frenemies/Classmates/Allies) * Hope and Rafael (Good Friends/Fellow Council Leaders/Classmates/Former Frenemies/Allies) * Hope and Penelope (Classmates/Former Allies) * Hope and MG (Friends/Classmates/Allies) Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope ** It is pronounced as "h-oh-p" ** The spelling of Hope in Greek, Bulgarian, and Elder Futhark is, respectively: Ηοπε '/ 'надежда / ᚺᛟᛈᛖ * Nikolina is a feminine Bulgarian form of "Nicholas" which is English form of the Swiss German name "Niklaus" ** It is pronounced as "nick-uh-LEEN-uh" ** The spelling of Nikolina in Greek, Bulgarian, and Elder Futhark is, respectively: Νικολίνα / Николина / ᚾᛁᚲᛟᛚᛁᚾᚨ * Rebekah is a feminine name of Hebrew origin (רבקה). The name means "to tie". *It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Alternate version of it is Rebecca. ** It is pronounced as "rə-BEHK-ə" ** The spelling of Rebekah in Greek, Bulgarian, and Elder Futhark is, respectively: Ρεβεκαη / Ревека / ᚱᛖᛒᛖᚲᚨᚺ * Mikaelson is of of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael." If Hope was truly to follow Norse traditions, then her surname should technically be Niklausdottir '''(daughter of Niklaus) opposed to '''Mikaelson (son of Mikael). ** The spelling of Mikaelson 'in Greek, Bulgarian, and Elder Futhark is, respectively: 'Μικαελσον / Микаелсон '/ 'ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ. * The spelling of Hope Nikolina Rebekah Mikaelson in Greek, Bulgarian, and Elder Futhark is, respectively: ' Ηοπε Νικολίνα Ρεβεκαη Μικαελσον' / надежда Николина Ревека Микаелсон / ᚺᛟᛈᛖ ᚾᛁᚲᛟᛚᛁᚾᚨ ᚱᛖᛒᛖᚲᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ. Quotes Trivia * Sophie described Hope and Grace as "one of Nature's loopholes" in The Originals. ** Hope confirms this theory in "There's Always a Loophole," as she discovers that she is Nature's Loophole to be used against Malivore. *** Due to this, she can remember those that she previously knew and have been consumed by Malivore as well as heal others with her blood that have been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. As can any other tribrids. * Elijah believes Hope and Grace are the key in reuniting his family and he has sworn to protect them no matter what. * Hope and Grace was able to heal Viviana from her injuries sustained in Girl in New Orleans. * Sabine also had a vision that Hope and Grace will be the death of all witches. This could possibly be false as it was used to precipitate the death of the last living elder Agnes. * During Viviana's pregnancy, Hope had various nicknames. ** Viviana often referred to her baby as "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" ** Hayley referred to her as "Magical Miracle Baby" ** In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, her aunt nicknames her "The Demon Spawn" and called her "My Little Niece". And she called her "Mikaelson Miraculous Baby" in Sinners and Saints. After Hope and Grace's birth, Rebekah calls her "Princess" in a bedtime story. ** Sophie and Tyler both referred to her (alongside Grace) as "The Hybrid Babies" and Celeste called her "The Wolf". ** Klaus called her "Littlest Wolf" and "Littlest Witch" in From a Cradle to a Grave, as a reference to the nicknames that he gave to Viviana; "Little Wolf" and "Little Witch" *** These later change to "Littler Wolf" and "Littler Witch" after the birth of Merabella Mikaelson; who then gets called "Littlest Wolf" and "Littlest Witch". * In Bloodletting, it was shown that Hope and Grace's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Viviana. However, once Hope and Grace are born, it is likely that the sire bond will shift to them. * Klaus mentioned in Reigning Pain in New Orleans, that Hope and Grace are the only thing that matters to him. * According to Eve, many werewolves have heard about Klaus and Viviana's unborn twins, Hope and Grace, and have come to New Orleans to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves. * As mentioned in Après Moi, Le Déluge, the descendants of Esther would be allotted her power due to the consecration of her remains. Thus it is possible that Hope and Grace will be able to channel the power of Esther. * As one of the living descendants of Esther, Hope and Grace are capable of owning property, something which vampires (including even Original vampires) themselves can't do. This was confirmed in Après Moi, Le Déluge, where this fact was used to consecrate Esther's remains at the plantation (the deed to which is held by Viviana), thus enabling the Harvest Ritual to be completed by Sophie (who channeled Esther's power to become a witch elder). * Hope and Grace have a connection to four supernatural groups: French Quarter Coven, Crescent Wolf Pack, North East Atlantic Pack and Original Vampires. * The reason Klaus was able to procreate sexually where other undead beings cannot is that he is not a vampire, but a hybrid. Tyler stated that the ability to pass the werewolf gene trumped Klaus' vampire side. * In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah expresses his wish that his nieces would inherit their mother's "everything". * In The Big Uneasy, it is revealed that the ancestors want Hope and Grace to die. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Genevieve revealed that Hope and Grace's deaths were ordered by Esther. However in Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther explains her will to Finn as she fears Dahlia, her sister. * In The Big Uneasy, Klaus states that his pack, and thus Hope and Grace's pack, is from the North East Atlantic. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Viviana decided to move back in with Klaus and Elijah for the safety of her daughter. * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus had a dream of his daughters. * Klaus built a nursery for his daughters in Viviana's room in the Abattoir and he showed it to Viviana in A Closer Walk With Thee. In Rebirth, still mourning his daughter Viviana forbids to Elijah to disassemble Hope and Grace's cradles before torn apart the nursery herself, but in Wheel Inside the Wheel, it seems that they built the nursery again. ** The nursery included a teddy bear, a stuffed elephant, two stuffed wolves, and a painting of New Orleans by full moon * In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus says to Viviana that both her and their daughters are fighters. ** It the second reference to the fact that Hope and Grace are fighters, the first was by Viviana in Girl in New Orleans. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, there's a flashback in which Viviana lets Klaus feel one of the baby kick. * Due to the unique nature of their conception, Hope and Grace are Nexus Vorti's, a miracle event that the witches can draw upon for great power. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, in a brief flashback Viviana was seen writing a letter to her daughters. She tried out some names like Zoë, Caitlin, and Angela as well as Chloë, Jessica, and Candice. * Klaus names her Hope because she's the hope of his new family. As such, her name could not be more appropriate, since her arrival brought upon two reconciliations; the first being between Klaus and Marcel, and the second between Klaus and Rebekah. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, Viviana and Klaus agree to send Hope and Grace away to keep them protected and Klaus gives Hope and Grace to Rebekah and Edward. * As she shares the same blood as her father Klaus, her blood could presumably cure a werewolf bite. ** This is proved to be true in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, when she gave her blood to MG to cure him from a werewolf bite. * Like her mother she was born in New Orleans, but she was conceived in her father's birthplace, Mystic Falls. * She shares some traits with her aunt, Freya: ** Both of their births were against nature (Esther was infertile and being a vampire Klaus normally cannot have children). ** Hope adn Grace were given to their aunt Rebekah (and uncle Edward) by their parents to keep them safe, and Freya was taken away by her aunt Dahlia. ** Both were separated from their parents under the pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Finn, and Dahlia knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Viviana, Klaus, Elijah, Ansel, Edward, and Rebekah knew that Hope and Grace didn't die shortly after her birth. * Freya stated that the use of magic acts as a beacon for Dahlia, even if the witch is only just showing signs of witchcraft. As Hope used magic to stop and restart Camille's car, it is possible that Dahlia already knows about Hope's existence. * As of I Love You, Goodbye, the vampire and werewolf community are aware of her existence. * Hope seems to be fond of her step-father Alexander Leroux as he can calm her when she's upset. * Rebekah was the first to refer to Hope and Grace as "tribrids" instead of "hybrids". * Between Ashes to Ashes and You Hung the Moon, she grew up without her mother around. * Hope shares a few similarities with Nadia Petrova: ** Both of their mothers gave birth to them in difficult situations (Nadia was born in the 1400s and out of wedlock, while Hope was born in a war-torn New Orleans). ** Both were born on-screen (though Hope was in present day and Nadia was in a flashback). ** They were both unwanted at first, Hope by her father and Nadia by her grandfather and then by her mother 500 years later. ** They were both born from a witch heritage. (From their mothers, Viviana and Katherine, as well as their fathers; Klaus for Hope, as his mother was a witch, and Markos, a Traveler, for Nadia). ** They were taken from their mothers shortly after birth, Hope by the witches and Nadia by her grandfather. They were later reunited with them after a considerable amount of time apart (6 months and 500 years, respectively). * As of You Hung the Moon, Hope and Grace have already started walking. * Viviana stated in Dead Angels that the Wooden Knight was Hope's favorite toy. * In No More Heartbreaks, Camille said she wants Hope and Grace to inherit her Dark Objects. * It has been confirmed, as of season five of The Originals, that being a Triggered werewolf has not deactivated her witch powers and abilities. Tropes * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DaddysGirl Daddy's Girl] - Hope seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Hope adores her father and it's clear how much Klaus loves her. Klaus was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Hope has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Hope has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Hope feels the same. Whenever Hope sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition - Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Viviana is killed by Monique. Subverted in that Viviana woke up in transition, due to dying while Hope's blood was still inside her. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Klaus notes, Hope has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. References See Also * The Hope Mikaelson article uses material from the "Hope Mikaelson" article from the Vampire Diaries wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Commons Attribution-Share Alike License.